Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lid and container constructions. More specifically, the invention is concerned with glass and plastic drinking containers and with a closure for such containers. Preferably the containers of the invention are shaped at their ends for stacking purposes.
The current trend in containers is to provide containers which are multifunctional. To profit from new legislation, such containers should be reusable. To satisfy consumer demand they should also have as many features of convenience adding to their manufacturing costs. Thus the containers should be useful as household wares after their contents are removed. They should be stackable to save storage and shipping space. Containers also should protect their contents from light. The closure seals of containers should be easily removable and yet have sufficient flexural strength to absorb impact forces encountered in use or during shipping. Additionally, the closures should have means for removing the contents of the container without removing the closure, if desired, for example, by inserting a straw through an opening easily made in the closure. The present constructions provides these desiderata.